50个你所不知道的秘密-风篇（50 secrets about Fon)
by dorayin12
Summary: It follows the format of Sushibomb. I found there's no one about Fon, so I wrote it. Sorry for the Chinese. I have no time to translate it. ;w;


关于风的50个秘密

1、风最喜欢的是里奇，风最感谢的是里奇，最感到抱歉的也是里奇。因为他的缘故，里奇也遭到诅咒，但也因此成了呆在他身边时间最久的家伙。风知道，如果没有里奇，那么长的时间肯定非常难以度过。

2、风会易容术，里奇也会，这就是为什么他们没有专用交通工具却能自由地来往于香港和并盛的原因。但是风不止会装扮成卖包子的墨镜男，这一点只有里奇知道。

3、里奇有一次被威尔帝的鳄鱼吓到，风花了好几天时间给它做心理疏导才让它从房间的角落里钻出来。风有时会为了里奇去找可乐尼洛，因为法路歌很好心地载里奇在天上飞来飞去。里奇因此爱上了被鸟驮在背上飞，风心里总觉得辛苦了云豆。

4、在代理战之前，风觉得玛蒙和自己的关系很好，因为每次他对玛蒙讲道理时，后者都认认真真地听，而且似乎还记得很清楚。在代理战之后，风觉得应该改进一下与玛蒙的关系，于是他在考虑尝试更浅显易懂的说理方式。

5、风一直觉得很奇怪，自己能轻易读懂里包恩的意思，却从未感觉到玛蒙的误解。

6、每次风去泽田家做客，就一定会碰上辣的麻婆豆腐。看着泽田妈妈笑容满面地说"听说这是风最喜欢的食物，请千万不要客气"时不好拒绝，他只能回家默默练习，期望自己至少能不被辣到流眼泪。因此，风去泽田家的次数越来越少了。

7、风觉得，把他不能吃辣的麻婆豆腐这件事告诉里包恩是他这辈子做的最错的事情。

8、在不太喜欢集体活动这一点上，风与云雀是相似的。只是他从来没有说出来。

9、代理战阶段，风住在云雀家。他很喜欢云雀家，又大又安静，有宽阔的院子可以练武。里奇和云豆还有小卷的关系很好，风对此很放心。后来他发现云雀对他和里奇的态度相当不错，以至于他常想是不是被对方当成了小动物。

10、可乐尼洛和拉尔·米尔奇结婚的时候，风帮了很多忙，又送了份大礼。不仅由于他们是很多年的朋友，更因为他知道能有一个人一直陪在身边是多么地不容易。

11、风尊敬威尔帝，不只是因为对方很聪明，更因为威尔帝对科学研究的投入达到了专心致志的最高境界，让他心有戚戚。但对方似乎对战斗员没什么好感，他只好放弃了去威尔帝实验室看看的打算。

12、解除诅咒后，彩虹们会重新长大。风还没想好如何利用这个再次成长的机会，如果可以的话，他想去体验一下学校生活，因为他小时候就觉得上学一定是件有趣的事情，但他认为升学考试要花费太多时间。

13、一平错认泽田纲吉不是巧合，是风之前和里包恩说好的。风说一平在香港没什么同龄的朋友，她又想做杀手，就随便编了个任务把她送到最合适修行的地方。风经常来日本，但从未告知一平，他很高兴看到徒弟快乐地成长，也因此被里包恩嘲笑为离婚后偷偷看孩子的单身爸爸。

14、一平提出放弃武术、专心考大学后，风除了对此表示赞许外什么都没说，并为一平封印了筒子定时炸弹。那天晚上他在泽田家的屋顶上一个人坐了很久。

15、自从知道Checkface的身份后，风就时常去川平房地产公司。地狱指环能制造出比玛蒙更厉害的幻觉，能与其对战，请客或自己做一顿两顿拉面什么的，实在算不了什么。后来据一平所说，川平大叔的拉面口味在缓慢地向香港口味倾斜，虽然他本人没有意识到这一点。

16、除了包子，风还会做很多东西，谁让他是中国的南方人来着。

17、对于风来说，如果诅咒是命运的话，那只能乐天知命，逆来顺受，但他不能容忍的是被人欺骗和操纵。所以他对诅咒接受得最平静，但却是第一个动身去找Checkface的人。

18、为了找寻Checkface，风甚至搬出了中国古代的占卜之术，但想到没人会信，就一直没有跟其他彩虹们提过。

19、风家的电话是在里包恩的催促下装的，理由是交换情报，但风和一平通常用书信沟通，他又没有什么社会关系，所以那个电话一年只响个两三次，打来的几乎都是里包恩。

20、风觉得露切、艾莉亚和尤尼做大空再合适不过。祖孙三代里他与露切相对熟一些，她给风留下很好的印象，即使相处时间很短，他们也没有说过多少话。风在每年清明时都会去意大利悄悄给露切扫墓。这件事他没有告诉任何人。

21、风对自己的功夫从不自夸，但相当自信。

22、在被云雀恭弥问道"你和小婴儿哪个厉害"时，风不知道该如何回答。云雀对此表示惊讶，风说当你不为了你的斗气而追求强大时，你才能真正强大起来。云雀瞪了他一眼，但风知道他听进去了。对于风来说，和云雀沟通非常容易，虽然后者时常做出让他意想不到的事情。

23、找云雀担当代理人是里包恩私下的推荐，杀手说云雀不可能加入自己的组，不参战太浪费，风才去找云雀。若非如此，他肯定不会做出这种挖人墙角、引人自相残杀的事情。

24、风在故乡与邻里相处很好，但有时会被老人们当做转世灵童之类的，让他颇为头痛。

25、风没有父母，他跟着师父长大。风的师父在他遭到诅咒差不多十年后去世了。因为被人看见的话一定会被强行带出去，大家都说婴儿不能来这种地方，所以风只能挑晚上或是清晨去墓园扫墓。扫墓时风总带着师父生前喜欢的酒，那是风一年中唯一喝酒的时候。

26、风把师父传授的爆龙炎舞作为自己107式武术的最高招式，风很喜欢用这招，即使它不如他自创的几项拳法更有杀伤力，但每次击出它时，都令他感到师父因自己的拳法而继续活着。这就是风会在非必要时刻使出这种最强必杀技的原因，而里包恩和可乐尼洛都问过这个问题。

27、一平是在襁褓中被扔在集市的，那时一群人围着七嘴八舌说不出所以然。风挤进去把一平抱回家做弟子。一平的名字是写在襁褓中的，风猜想她父亲或母亲大概是个赌徒。风常常回想起师父喝醉时对他说的"我当年像是拎小猫一样把你拎回武馆"，感叹一个男人养小孩果然是件辛苦的事情。

28、风的师父相当严厉，风小的时候还险些被他打断腿。他得到第一次全国武术大会的冠军后与师父喝酒，还被对方唠叨"一开始连马步都扎不好"。喝完酒后风被师父赶出武馆，那天之后他再也没能进去那个他长大的院子。后来一平在出师宴上抱着风大哭。再后来泽田纲吉出师，彭格列办了很大的庆祝会，里包恩在台上讲话时风突然觉得，比起自己，杀过无数人的里包恩反而是个利他主义者且心肠更软。当然这句话他没有对里包恩说。

29、风的纹身是出师前纹的，因为技术不过关而化脓发烧躺了很久。被可乐尼洛夸帅气时，风觉得自己实在是做了件蠢事。

30、在风眼中，里包恩是真正的天才，但他自己不是。风自认为并非天赋迥异，资质也不是最好，只是靠了师父的教导和不懈努力才达到一定高度。武术大会上被风打败的人都认为他是不可击败的天才，却很少有人看到他平日里下的功夫。

31、风很少表示出要和任何人建立关系的倾向，虽然他有时候会觉得里包恩带着一群孩子很热闹，可乐尼洛和拉尔很温馨，史卡鲁有卡鲁卡沙家族，玛蒙有瓦利安，尤尼有基里奥内罗，但他从未有过任何尝试。一个人就很好，在这一点上他和威尔帝很像。但在代理战时威尔帝与六道骸的黑曜相处融洽，而他只跟云雀呆了两三天，后者就跟跳马迪诺走了。

32、风实际上是个对人生既淡泊又充满兴趣的人，他有时会羡慕里包恩和可乐尼洛对事情的参与度和热情，他做不到，但那也是他享受人生的方式。

33、在所有人里，风最认可里包恩，风知道对方也认可自己。所以他们总是互相夸来夸去的，一点儿都不谦虚。泽田纲吉表示，从未见过嘴那么甜的里包恩。

34、风刚被Checkface叫去意大利时只会说你好再见谢谢，他只好利用任务空闲时间私下恶补意大利语，所以他在很长一段时间里几乎什么都不说。玛蒙每次提起都咬牙切齿地说明明第一印象是少言寡语，学会之后就变得婆婆妈妈，早知道一开始就不该好心纠正他的语法错误。

35、风会去意大利完全是想见见世界顶尖的强者，后来风常常嘲笑那时的自己年轻气盛，但再让他做一次选择，他还是会踏上去意大利的飞机。他知道彩虹中有这种想法的只有自己，所以他很聪明地什么都不说。

36、风曾和中国的术士进行精神修业，他们能制造出强大可怕的幻觉，用以磨砺武者的身心。这训练并不是为了防止被幻术操纵，而是靠精神力击败幻术的操纵，这也是风能在代理战中战胜玛蒙的原因。

37、当听到"可爱的小婴儿"时要礼貌地微笑，不置可否，这是风教给里包恩的，因为刚接受诅咒时，无论后者之前多么尊重女性，听到这句话都会立刻炸毛。

38、风所有的衣服都是红色功夫服，他穿的西服是里包恩借给的。但当他说出肩膀有点紧腰有点松时，意外地被对方狠狠地瞪了回来。

39、风很高兴自己的声音没有因为诅咒而变化，虽然一个婴儿带着成人的语气有些奇怪。

40、风的装束即使在的香港也显得非常奇怪，但他从没想过要改。

41、风曾经受可乐尼洛的私邀去过黑手党乐园，那里的大海很美，只是娱乐设施太多有些嘈杂。风想过挑泽田纲吉一行人度假的时间去，他觉得整个乐园都飘着欢迎标语和广告气球一定是很有趣的景象。

42、风喜欢站在高的地方，因为个头太小会被树叶挡住视线，所以他总站在屋顶和电线杆上面。

43、风的名字是师父取的，他知道即使问起来也只会得到"那天风很大"的答案，所以从来没问过。后来他才知道"风"是华夏最古老的姓氏之一，有万姓初始之意。既是姓也是名，既自由自在，却也能担当根基。风很喜欢这个名字。

44、师父在弥留之际仍然挂念着他那个凭空消失的徒弟，风辗转打听到这个消息后痛哭一场，那是他记忆中唯一一次哭泣。

45、风学语言的速度很快，至少学意大利语和日语没有费了多大时日。里包恩说风很擅长当老师，因为他教中文时很能切中要害。风很多次想点拨一平的日语，但又不好出面，所以一平几年后才能和泽田他们顺利交流。

46、风曾听到一平和京子小春说"师父找师母的要求太高"，他只好拢起袖子笑笑，心想徒弟也长大了，只是这丫头的要求也是相当之高。

47、风不喜欢喝酒，因为酒精对修行的身体不好；但风酒量很好，仅仅是作为与武林中人交往的必备技能而已。

48、婴儿风开心的时候，辫子会向上翘起来，但成人风不会。

49、风的衣服都是自己做的，但他的裁缝技术显然没有武术那么好，所以他的衣服都很宽，袖子也特别长。但对于风来说，没有一长一短就很满足了。

50、经历了年轻的全盛期，以婴儿身过了漫长的岁月，解除诅咒后又得以重新成长，这对于风来说是件虽然辛苦但很有趣的事情，因为这种经历毕竟不是每个人都有。风打算长大后继续参加武术大会。


End file.
